


2300

by wings128



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, Chair Sex, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Ronon, Scars, Thigh Holsters, sequel to "Specialist"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 02:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wings128/pseuds/wings128
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hand on the back of his neck and the order whispered warmly against his ear sent shivers of heat down John’s spine but he never even considered disobeying...</p>
            </blockquote>





	2300

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1343.photobucket.com/user/Wings128/media/images%20I%20love/winnerdeepthroat9wings128_zpscf8740bb.jpg.html)
> 
> Thanks to: rhia_starsong for her beta, to auscaz for her enthusiastic feedback and to everyone who expressed a KEEN desire to read this. So here it is, by popular demand and filled with sexy super-hot maleness – the sequel to “Specialist”. Enjoy.

2300

John caught himself looking at his watch for the third time in as many seconds, rolled his eyes and shoved his fist into the hip pocket of his BDU’s. He’d reached the wall again but instead of pivoting on his heel and pacing back; John leaned his forehead on the cool smooth burnt-red surface and felt the knot in his gut twist still painfully tighter. 

‘Well, fuck!’ 

It was 2309 and Ronon was a no-show. 

******

‘He was late!’

Ronon had left off his coat and blaster before heading up to Shep…John’s quarters but Woolsey had ambushed him by stepping out of the transporter just as Ronon was approaching it. It had taken a growled excuse about being late to meet Teyla before the base commander had ceased his ramblings, murmured his apologies, and scurried off. 

‘Damn! He was late!’

“You are up late.”

Ronon failed to hide his guilty start in the movement of turning around. He had not heard her approach and to his disgust he felt heat creeping up his neck as he looked into Teyla’s amused expression. 

‘Did no one in this city sleep?!’ 

“Gym.” 

“Exercise is an excellent way to tire the body for sleep. Do you wish for an opponent?”

“Jo…Sheppard,” Ronon managed to stutter and to his horror, felt heat rising into his cheeks.

“Of course,” Teyla nodded wisely, “the Colonel does not find rest easy to acquire.”

The thought of John’s long lean body lying in a lax well-fucked sprawl, amongst rumpled sheets with his long lashes sweeping dark smudges on flushed cheeks and his mouth slightly parted on a breath had Ronon’s dick thickening in anticipation against his thigh. It was a near thing but he managed to strangle the groan before it escaped his tight throat.

‘Shit! She knew!’ 

He didn’t know how their teammate knew but know she did. His shoulders straightened, his gut tightened with sickening fear and before he could stop them; his long fingered hands curled automatically into defensive fists at his sides.

‘Protect Sheppard…protect John…protect us’ his heart was beating a tattoo in his chest.

‘What are you doing?’ Ronon thought as he consciously loosened his stance, ‘Teyla would never betray us.’

“Uh… late…” he swallowed thickly and gestured vaguely towards the transporter.

“Of course,” Teyla bowed her head in farewell. “I would not wish for you to keep Colonel Sheppard waiting.” 

The secretive smirk that tugged at the corner of his friend’s mouth was far more knowing than Ronon was comfortable with, so he nodded sharply in farewell and strode away. He could feel the strength of her gaze as it bored uncomfortably into the space between his shoulder blades. She had noticed he carried no Bantos sticks and wore his tight leathers instead of the loose pants he usually sparred in and yet Teyla had said nothing; and for that, Ronon was deeply grateful. 

‘Damn! He was so late!’

Ronon was a patient man but had Sh...John been this late, Ronon doubted if he’d still have been waiting. The tension was building, tightening painfully in his chest as he approached the double doors of John’s quarters.

‘If they were locked…?’ Ronon shrugged and stoically ignored the crushing weight the thought had stirred in his chest.

The doors opened with his proximity and relief chased surprise down his spine. The room was dimly lit and empty but the full glass door to the private balcony was open. He stepped soundlessly over the threshold and felt the cool night air caress the bare skin of his arms and face. John was there; broad shoulders curved protectively inward, neck vulnerably exposed as he rested his forehead on his hands and his elbows on the railing. Ronon’s gaze traced down the line of the other man’s long supple spine to an ass emphasised by tight black BDU’s and the double straps of the holster on his right thigh. 

‘God, how he wanted to kneel down and worship that ass. He wanted to spread those cheeks wide and let his tongue lick and taste. Let it ease the waves of hurt rejection that screamed at him from his CO’s tense muscles and feel John push back in a silent plea for more.’

But there was a wall between them, a fucking great big solid invisible wall that had been building all day. The chair room had been spontaneous; the culmination of years of pent up want and need. Tonight. Here. Now. This was planned. Had been agreed to and thought about. And for those very reasons - it meant a hell of a lot more. 

‘And I am late! Fuck!’

******

John’d sensed Ronon’s arrival but couldn’t bring himself to turn and face him. He sensed the delicious heat of the younger man’s gaze as it slid down his spine. He felt his own hunger grow in response; a living thing that hardened his dick and made his hands shake.

‘God! How he wanted to run his palms over that smooth golden skin…’

John looked up to see Ronon standing uncertainly in the balcony doorway.

“Fuck!”

He surged forward, his feet moving before his brain could hold him back. His fingers dug into soft hair at the base of Ronon’s skull massaging and pulling hard. He wanted a taste. A long teasing taste of that hot wet male mouth. The mouth that had been all he could think about during team debriefs, the meeting with Elizabeth and light switch duty in McKay’s lab. John felt warm breath whisper on his neck as big hands circled his flanks and yanked him into hard muscular thighs and an even harder cock.

“Missed you,” he exclaimed into the intimate air between them “thought…”

His confession was cut off by soft, warm, slightly raspy lips; by a teasing tongue that coaxed his own mouth wider. Ronon was stunned. He’d thought for sure that John would kick him to the curb. This was better. He couldn’t stifle the litany of moans that travelled from him and filled John’s inviting, almost desperate mouth. Rough hands, skin callused by years of handling weapons, snuck under the hem of his tunic; lightly scratching sensitive skin as they slid up and around his flanks with gentle then not so gentle squeezes. John’s hips ground up, pressing hard as Ronon pulled his CO impossibly closer.

‘Air.’ Ronon needed it but the last thing he wanted was leave the taste of John’s mouth.

With a groan he tore his lips away, chest heaving with the effort and stared into gorgeous lust blown eyes.

“Late…sorry,” he panted, the need to explain forcing the words. Ronon needed John to know that he wanted this. “Woolsey…Teyla…”

He wasn’t sure if John had heard him. The Colonel was sliding linen up and he lifted his arms when John prodded. His nipples peaked as the night air’s cool caress left shivers on smooth golden skin. He couldn’t help the groan of need that escaped his throat as warm fingertips traced each shadow and defined contour of Ronon’s muscular chest. A nail scraped across a sensitive nub, a sharp graze of pain easily soothed by the press of a fleshy thumb and his lover’s touch strengthened around his ribs; holding him in place as he twisted towards the warmth.

“Here…now,” John grinned and ducked in close to suck – hard.

“John!”

Ronon thrust against the man in his arms and shoved his hands into soft black hair; cradling and demanding at the same time.

John smirked around the sensitive nub resting on his tongue and gave it an extra hard pull, then a teasing nip and Ronon groaned.

‘God! He could listen to that sound for the rest of his life and never tire of it.’ 

In the blink of an eye John found himself with his back against the wall and a very tall Satedan looking at him with brown eyes blown almost black with need.

“Don’t move,” Ronon growled, but there was tentative question underlying the tone. 

John nodded, then nodded again and almost sighed into the cool smoothness of the burnt red wall as Ronon slid his body down John’s own, until he was kneeling at his team leader’s feet. John kept eye contact until the moment he felt warm heat sliding up, circling his right thigh; a gentle squeeze then a hard tap. He spread his legs and heard two loud clicks as his holster was undone; clever hands climbed higher, torturously avoiding his aching cock to unclip his belt. Ronon gently placed the weapon on top of his tunic but his hands were back before John could mourn their loss. Now those long fingers were hesitating over the button of John’s BDU’s, tips lightly brushing the sensitive skin behind his waist band.

“I want to suck you,” Ronon declared in a tone that sent electricity along all of John’s nerve endings.

“That’d work” John panted and tried to push his hips forward but capable hands kept him confined in their grip.

“Will you let me?”

‘Jesus!’ John’s brain couldn’t form words; it was too busy with the graphic flashes Ronon’s question had invoked. So he nodded, licked his lips and nodded again.

Ronon’s heart was hammering in his chest as his fingers undid John’s pants and slid them slowly down to the other man’s knees. He hadn’t been lying, he’d wanted to feel the weight of John’s thick and heavy cock sliding along his tongue and nudging in the back of his throat ever since the cave. It’d taken three years but now he was mere inches from tasting the velvety soft skin over its core of hardness and heat. With a final look up at a flushed and panting Colonel, Ronon circled his lips and slipped them over the slick eager head, closed his eyes and sucked teasingly at the drop of salty sweetness.

“Jesus! Ronon! Please!”

He splayed his hands on John’s desperately thrusting hips and held him tighter into the wall as he sank his mouth down the shaft. John smelled – tasted incredible, he was everything Ronon had imagined he’d be. Ronon swallowed as the head nudged the back of his throat and smiled around his mouthful as John whimpered above him.

John’s vision blurred at the edges and his knees felt like Jello. If it wasn’t for Ronon’s steady grip on his hips, John would’ve hit the deck the moment his cock head pressed past those lips. Ronon’s mouth felt amazing and that thing he was doing with his tongue…

He tried to force back the sparkling dots at the corners of his eyes; he swallowed down whimpers that were too many to count. His control was slipping as Ronon widened his jaw and slid forward, taking all of John. 

“Jesus! Fuck!” 

He grabbed tangles of dreads and felt the younger man’s beard tickle and scrape his balls. He let himself be carried away by Ronon’s ever increasing rhythmic suction as pleasure curled his toes and licked along the surface of his skin.

“Ronon! I’m gonna…”

There was no more warning and Ronon’s mouth was filled with John’s warm, bittersweet come. He swallowed every drop and kept sucking until John’s hand tightened in his hair, before he pulled slowly off and stood up.

John pulled him in, kissed him, wet and dirty and lazy as tiny tremors escaped the tips of his fingers. Ronon groaned, his cock screaming for its turn as he ground up and into the hollow of John’s hip. Hands kneeded the taut globes of Ronon’s ass and his eyelids fluttered in the wave of heat and pressure swirling low in his belly.

“What you want?” John murmured against a tender earlobe before sinking in his teeth and worrying it as his palm teased the front of Ronon’s leathers.

“Made a promise,” Ronon answered, gripped John’s biceps and pulled him into his length before shoving them both back into the wall.

“Yeah,” John gasped as his memory flashed the moment for him in technicolour, “you did.”

Ronon pressed forward, his fingers stroking the stubbled line of John’s jaw and his tongue savagely plunging the depths of his CO’s willing mouth. 

Ronon tasted just as amazing as he’d done that afternoon, heat and spices and the bitterness of John’s own come. His hands had a mind of their own; their fingers dipping behind the waistband of Ronon’s laced leathers, stroking the tender skin. Feeling his lover’s need in the faint jerk of muscles against his knuckles made him smile. 

‘He needed air. Ronon hadn’t ended the kiss and John sure as hell wasn’t going to.’

Almost as if he’d heard John’s thoughts, Ronon backed off and the embarrassing whimper that escaped made the younger man chuckle. John felt his cheeks flush and ducked his head into Ronon’s chest. 

“Strip. Now.”

The hand on the back of his neck and the order whispered warmly against his ear sent shivers of heat down John’s spine but he never even considered disobeying. John’s nerve endings sparked and trembled and he managed to get his feet moving as Ronon manhandled him inside. 

****** 

In the blue tinted moonlight, he watched him. He watched that sleek, streamlined, muscularly toned chest as it calmly rose and fell. John lay on his back in the relaxed lazy carefree sprawl of someone well-fucked and totally sated. His hair still stood against the curve of his pillow, in the random spiky clumps that Ronon’s fingers had styled it into. Ronon’s hand now trailed his own naked torso, mimicking the path of his hungry gaze as it slid down every shadowed dip, hollow, and plane down to the hardening shaft between his legs. The square lounge chair’s soft white leather creaked quietly as Ronon parted his knees and lifted his ass. His eyes rolled and his eyelids closed the instant his fingers teased his eager flesh.

A seductive triumphant smile spread across his generous mouth as he thought of earlier; he’d kept his promise. John had screamed his name until he was hoarse, and the sound of it echoing with the rhythmic slaps of skin meeting skin in the golden lit room, as he’d ploughed deep in the hot slick tightness of his CO’s delectable ass…Ronon could think of no better sound in the entire galaxy.

Sheppard shifted in his sleep, long lean limbs moving restlessly, his feet dragging the precariously positioned sheet south as he spread his legs. Ronon bit the inside of his cheek to stave off an appreciative moan and coaxed himself harder with a squeeze and a cupped palm over a sensitive and slick head before smoothing back down. John was hard, his elegant cock mirroring the curve of his hip as it arched towards the flat smoothness of his taut belly. An arm reached across the now cold space where Ronon had been. He watched as tension entered the older man’s frame; hazel eyes opening, searching.

“Here,” Ronon reassured in a voice choked with want and need.

John’s eyes tracked the voice and settled on the incredible sight of his hot lover: long, muscular and golden; his long fingers stroking his cock and tweaking a nipple, while he watched John with those soft brown eyes.  
John realised he was fully hard. “Damn! That’s hot!” 

He rolled onto his side and rested his cheek on his left hand while the other splayed over his hip to clutch tightly around himself. Ronon growled, his gaze locked on the movement of John’s thumb sliding in the moisture on the crown.

“Come here.”

John’s breath froze in his lungs at the order and everything it implied. He squeezed his dick once and kicked off the corner of the sheet.

“Yeah,” he murmured huskily, snatching the lube from the bedside table. 

He locked his gaze with that of his lover and crossed the small gap between them. John stood there, struck motionless by the beauty that was Ronon; naked, golden and hard – for him.

“For you,” Ronon confessed in a deep murmur that mirrored John’s own thoughts, “if you want it?”

‘Did he want it? Christ! He’d done nothing but want it.’

“Yeah,” his voice was so raw he hardly recognised it as his own “I want it. Want you.” 

Ronon startled at the need and the something-else in John’s voice. Something that told him how much those last two words took to say. How much they really said.

“Yeah,” Ronon agreed and gave a final hard stroke before opening his arms in invitation. “Want you too.”

John lifted his leg like he was mounting a motorcycle, braced his hands on the chair back either side of Ronon’s head, then lowered himself into the younger man’s lap. Electric shocks raced each other up his spine and made his legs tremble as their cocks rubbed one another. His eyes fluttered shut and he felt Ronon’s hands circling his hips, moving him; grinding him down.

“John.” 

It was an order and he opened his eyes to look into Ronon’s.

“Yeah?”

“I want you to fuck yourself on my cock!”

His dick spasmed at Ronon’s words. 

‘Oh, shit! Was this how Ronon had felt when John had said those exact words in the chair room earlier?’

Sweat was slicking his skin and his hands shook as he placed the lube in Ronon’s palm.

“Get me ready.” John issued his own order, knowing he wouldn’t need much prep after the fucking he’d already taken.

Ronon immediately led with two fingers and John couldn’t help the initial pull away before shuddery pleasure engulfed him in a blanket of heat that made his skin prickle and his cock twitch. Those very clever fingers spread even as they deepened their invasion and John, consumed with pleasure, allowed his eyelids to flutter closed. He thrust onto the fingers and gripped the chair tight, his mouth falling open with the weight of his whispery moans.

“So good!” he admitted and repeated the movement that forced his lover’s digits base-deep inside him.

“Look at me.”

His lids were leaden and it seemed a lifetime before John was able to obey; when he did, scorching heat and desperate need met in their fully black gazes. Ronon’s mouth was temptingly open and John couldn’t resist sliding his own fingers into that warm, wet heat. His lover’s groans sending jolts of need straight to John’s cock.

“Yeah!” John growled as the rhythmic sucking on his fingers dirtily matched that of the fingers in his ass.

‘God! He needed…more.’ He slid his free hand down Ronon’s chest, circling first one hard nub then the other before moving to grip both their cocks in his fist. He’d barely completed two strokes when he was left gaping, muscles clenching on emptiness as he continued to rock his hips…helplessly searching.

“Ronon,” John knew he was begging but he didn’t care, he needed…he needed… “Please!”

The Satedan’s deep chuckle made John’s cheeks burn.

“C’mere.”

Before John could obey he was being tugged forward. Ronon’s fist tangled in his tags, drawing their mouths together, and a hot palm was pressing on the small of his back, keeping him close. 

Contact sparked a blazing need in both men; their hips grinding, John’s hands tangling in raspy dreads, his fingertips kneading into his lover’s scalp as his tongue warred against the other for dominance.  
John broke the kiss in the need for air and met Ronon’s gaze.

‘God the man was so fucking hot!’

He answered Ronon’s silent question with a jerky nod and felt the smooth slightly-ticklish slide of splayed fingers descend along his flanks then move to lift and spread his ass cheeks. A velvety softness bumped and nudged his slick and gaping hole and John mewed pleadingly. He would’ve been embarrassed if he’d had the higher brain function control that emotion required.

His cock brushed his lover’s entrance and Ronon bit his lip as flames of desperate need licked in his veins. He held John’s ass cradled in his palms; held him open and waited…just waited…heightening the anticipation and torturing them both. With a nudge of his hips his head breached his CO’s body. 

They moaned as one, their eyes finding the other’s wide with knowledge and lust.

John was wriggling, trying to get more of Ronon’s delicious cock inside him but Ronon just held him, pivoting on the head like he was riding a bike without its seat.

“Fuck! John!” Ronon could barely breathe, the tiny twitches of John’s ring flexing around the underside of his cock head were sending sparks to his balls. “So…hot!”

‘He was fucking going in-sane!’ John could feel his tunnel pulsing with the need to be filled but he couldn’t move! His fingers dug into the hard flesh of Ronon’s shoulders as he tried a different angle.

‘Nope, fuck! He needed to move!’

“Please!” he moaned and arched his neck back.

“You want my cock up your ass, don’t you, John?”

John thought the question was a ridiculous one, considering the way he was perched on the said organ and moaning as if the world was deaf; but he nodded anyway.

“Say it, John, beg me for it.”

Ronon’s filthy words took John to a new level of want and he couldn’t help the tumble of groaned pleas that slipped from his kiss swollen lips.

“Yes! Fuck! Ronon, I want your cock in my ass now…I want all of it…I want you!”

Apparently that was all Ronon had been waiting for.

“Open your eyes”

The second John obeyed he was freefalling around Ronon, plunging down the length of thick, super hard flesh until his ass slammed into the other man’s hips.

“Feel me,” Ronon pleaded into the warm wet cavern of John’s mouth.

John could feel nothing, not the cool air from the still open balcony door, not the soft rub of the leather against the inside of his knees. He could feel nothing that wasn’t Ronon; clean sweat, rough dreads, prickly chocolate-coloured chest hair, smooth golden skin, tense muscles and the hot hard steel that was filling John so fucking completely.

Ronon’s head swam with the feel of John’s ass kissing along the length of his cock. He didn’t want it to end. He wanted John sliding up and down but that’d mean this, the intimate squeezing would have to stop. A thumb rasped across his bottom lip and scraped over the edge of his teeth. He opened his eyes; John was right there, their lips a hairsbreadth apart.

“Let me.” It was a plea, a desire to give them both pleasure.

“Don’t move,” he growled and lifted his hands from slender hips, only to circle around the wrists that rested on his shoulders.

He smirked at John’s frustrated groan and met the question in those hazel eyes.

‘Trust’ he silently asked and caught the slight ease in John’s shoulders that gave him permission. Working blind, he pushed John’s arms behind his back and guided the left wrist into that most-useful wristband, alongside the right.

John shuddered at the feeling of helplessness. He’d never enjoyed the sensation before Ronon. Ronon’s eyes had asked him to trust and he had, right from day one. 

‘Well, maybe the afternoon of day one.’

The hands were back cradling his hips and he was grateful for their commanding weight. Obeying the don’t move order had been the hardest thing he’d ever had to do. Ronon adjusted them, shifting his ass so John fell further into the cradle of the other man’s hips; shoving that cock even deeper.

‘God…that…was…’

“Yeah,” Ronon growled as John answered the tiny nudge by grinding lower, “harder!”

Balancing wasn’t easy but Ronon’s whispered I got you eased his mind.

“Fuck! Ronon! So good.” His thighs were burning but the slick friction of that big cock sliding, ploughing his ass as he raised himself higher for a longer drop was fuckin’ fabulous!

John’s rhythm brought his chest against Ronon’s face and he sucked hard on the nearest pert nub, drawing a pleasing groan and a stuttering shudder from his lover’s arched body.

“Ronon!”

John was losing it, he could feel it, so close he could taste it and yet still elusively out of reach. His dick was fit to burst, straining angry and untouched against his belly.

‘If only.’

“Ronon,” he begged again.

‘If only he’d touch him, let him touch himself.’

The hands on his hips didn’t move. They did help lift him, adding Ronon’s incredible strength to John’s waning stamina and increasing their rhythm. Hips were smacking into taut ass cheeks and fingers were digging deep enough to leave bruises. Ronon lifted him and John tightened as he slid over the throbbing flesh inside him.

“Fuck!” Ronon grunted at the increased tightness and sped up his thrusts.

Flesh slapping on flesh, leather creaking and hot desperate moans filled the cool night air around them.

“John!”

“Yeah! Oh Christ! Ronon!” 

He lost his balance but those strong hands caught and re-centred him, adjusting the depth of their strokes but not their pace as the room in his peripheral vision faded. John’s balls tightened, lightning fried his nerve endings and his toes cramped as his cock jerked untouched between them, painting their bellies with his hot come. He tightened and held around the pulsing cock buried deep, felt the instant Ronon let go, felt the heat of his lover filling him, marking him, claiming him; again.

John’s lips met his in a dirty, sloppy, sleepy kiss that said everything before his lover collapsed chest to chest, face smooshed in the crook of Ronon’s shoulder.

John didn’t hear the deep affectionate chuckle that filled the space below his ear as Ronon released his arms and threw the wristband across the room.

He slouched there, still and quiet; the feel of John’s slow breaths pressing into his own chest as his now soft cock slipped free of his lover’s spent body.

******

A short while later, it occurred to Ronon that he could look now; John had shown him earlier in the afterglow of before. He gently raised the older man’s right arm so he could study the pale ravaged skin of his team leader’s inner wrist.

‘How could someone do this to such a strong, giving man?’ The answer, Ronon feared, was well beyond any sane man’s understanding. 

Ronon felt bile rise, felt its acid burning the delicate tissues in the back of his throat, felt his stomach muscles ripple and pull taut with impotent rage as the urge to protect the man in his arms clenched tight around his heart. John shuddered as he sensed the tension and Ronon curved his free hand around the Colonel’s neck, stroking gently with the side of his thumb.

“I’ve got you.” John settled deeper into the Satedan’s embrace, an innocent unguarded expression of trust that warmed Ronon to the tips of his toes. “You are safe.”

The cool blue moonlight was causing the ugly burn scar with its swish-and-flick lines, its dot and its J, to shine iridescent silver against the pale cream of John’s arm. 

“…branded me…” John had whispered brokenly “…means ‘slave’ in Arabic…smelt like barbecued pork for days.”

As Ronon was about to press his lips over the symbol of demoralizing shame, he realised it was not dissimilar to a Satedan one meaning great courage and honour. He lifted it closer, turning John’s wrist out to catch more of the light. 

‘Yes,’ he decided, ‘with an extra line there, three more dots here and add the flick on the end…’ 

He would speak to John of this tomorrow. He would explain how it could be done; explain how they could turn this violation into a badge of honour and respect; the badge of a Satedan Division Commander that John would no longer need to hide. Ronon gave a press-and-hold kiss before tucking the vulnerable limb protectively over his heart. 

‘No one will ever hurt you again – not while I breathe.’ 

“Mine,” he whispered, and felt his head lean into the crook of John’s neck.

Just as he slipped into the deepest sleep of his life, Ronon felt the faintest puff of a murmur against his ear.

“Yours.”

Atlantis sighed with pleasant relief as she closed the balcony door, switched off the lights, disconnected the main door’s control system, and enveloped the naked lovers in a warmer atmosphere. 

Her Sheppard was alone no more.

**Author's Note:**

> عبد (Arabic for ‘slave’, I thought, rotated clockwise with an extra vertical line, lengthen the top horizontal line and add three more dots above the existing one – it could easily resemble a higher ranking version of Ronon’s tattoo. Huh…flights of fancy).
> 
> auscaz’s enthusiasm knows no bounds when it comes to this story. She even made a music vid inspired by “2300”. I was so humbled and touched by her creativity. Nickelback’s lyrics are beautiful, as are the guys…of course. LJ link to the vid: http://auscaz.livejournal.com/654.html


End file.
